


For all the difference it makes

by GlassNCrystal



Category: Marvel, Stranger Things - Fandom, does Parkington count as a fandom, parkington
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Parkington is ultra soft, happy birthday Keely!!! I can’t believe you’re so old already, marvel/stranger things, peter be like has boyfriend but then he doesn’t so like, peter be like sad energy and Steve be like you soft boy, post endgame stranger things au, this ship is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNCrystal/pseuds/GlassNCrystal
Summary: Peter and Steve (HARRINGTON IM NOT A PEDO) are like soft bois and Steve is helping him get accustomed to school in Hawkins. Also this is a post endgame au but like it also takes place directly after the events of season one of stranger things. If that makes any sense? I’m sorry I don’t normally stay up this late.





	For all the difference it makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heckyheck_Icravedeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/gifts).

> SO this fic is dedicated to Keely @theavengersbitch on Instagram. I’m not quite sure what her name is on here tho but I’m pretty sure if you search that up her account will show up. EDIT: if you search up Heckyheck_Icravedeath she will come up (edit over) Anyways a true legend is her and she deserves the world! So happy birthday!!!

Is that? Steve’s eyes snap to a head of brown hair in the hallways of Hawkins High. Steve shuffles through the crowd quickly so he can get a better look at the possibly new boy ahead of him. It’s probably just another kid trying something new, Steve tries not to get his hopes up but it’s pretty difficult when they never get new kids ever. And sure enough when he looks to his side where the boy is walking the face attached to that hair is one he’s never seen before. When he gets a good look at the boy he smirks because god is that guy cute. The boy is looking around and keeps checking something on the back of his wrist despite not wearing a watch. Steve slides up beside the boy and looks down before tapping him on the shoulder.  
“You looking for something?” The boy looks up at Steve with a look of shock and gratitude gracing his features. He looks at the back of his hand which has something scribbled on the back of it.  
“Ya room 1305, for math. Could you point me in the right direction?” Steve melts, and its not just because of that voice, which is amazing by the way, an A+ voice. No the reason he’s melting is because he also has math first period, something he’s never looked forward to until this moment, and to make things even better he knows the only open seat is the one beside his.  
“That’s my homeroom too, I can show you the way there. The names Steve.” The boy smiles hesitantly and nods, he seems to do that a lot.  
“That’d be great thanks, and I’m Peter.” Peter and Steve start walking in the direction of the class and when Steve looks up to the clock he notices like he does every day that he’s almost late.  
“This is the one Peter.” Steve leans over Peter’s shoulder and pushes the door open for him. He stands at the front of the class for a minute as whispers erupt around the room and gazes fail to meet his eyes. “There’s an empty seat next to me.” Peter sighs in relief and follows Steve to two empty seats near the back of the class. Steve collapses into his desk while Peter carefully lowers himself into the blue plastic chair. Their teacher starts into a lesson that Steve tries his best not to tune out, he fails spectacularly, but he did try. Seriously though, how was he supposed to pay attention when his brain was moving a mile a minute? He kept glancing over at Peter, who he could tell was trying to pretend he didn’t notice. Steve started playing with his pencil, then the teacher finished the lesson and handed sheets of paper to each row of desks. He dropped the pencil in surprise for the umpteenth time when Will turned around in the seat ahead of him and handed him a sheet of paper.  
“Sorry Steve, I can ask to move seats so I don’t freak you out as much.” Steve continued to stare for a solid ten seconds before he picked up his pencil and tried his best to place a smile on his face.  
“No, no it’s fine, I’ll get used to it.” You see Steve had been one of the 3.8 bil who died in the snap. Will was one of the ones to stay put on earth. Nancy was another one who hadn’t died in the snap. She was off at university now, and as far as Steve knew she was in a relationship with Johnathan, who was also at university for a degree in photography. Everything had been a whirlwind lately, well, in the past five years, but still. First Will had gone missing then he’d fought that weird monster in Johnathans house, then Will had come back then half the population had disappeared for five years. Steve tries to focus back on the math homework but it all just looks like jumbled nonsense to him. He starts tapping the back of his pencil on the desk rhythmically and tries desperately to figure it out since there’s no way he’s calling Nancy to help him.  
“Do you need help?” Steve snaps his head to the side and focuses on Peter who’s looking at him with a look of slight amusement. He groans, is it that obvious that he has no idea what he’s doing? Yes, definitely yes.  
“Sure, I kind of zoned out for the lesson.” Peter laughs under his breath.  
“I noticed.” Steve’s ears tint red but he smirks despite it. Steve moves his desk over to Peter’s and looks at his page to find that he’s finished nearly half the page of questions in the three minutes they’d had the page. “So basically it’s just addition but with letters.”  
“Thank you, that’s very helpful.” Steve can physically see Peter trying to restrain the urge to roll his eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry, I just hate math.”  
“Okay so basically, I’m going to hope you know basic addition and subtraction.” Steve snorts. “It’s all just review from grade nine, so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”  
“Thank you Peter.” Peter ignores him and Steve tells himself to stop being such a jerk when Peters trying to help him.  
“So you’re adding a and a², right? And every number or letter without an exponent is actually to the exponent of one, we just don’t write it.” Steve scrunches up his eyebrows while Peter looks at him patiently. “Do you want to try this one?” He looks back to his page, but all the different numbers and letters still look confusing. With a sigh, knowing the likelihood of him getting it wrong being high he starts writing. He comes up with 2a² somehow. “So how bout we try writing this out longform, okay? Maybe it’ll help you understand it better.”  
“I got it wrong?”  
“Ya, sorry, I’ll try to figure out how to explain it better.”  
“No, no, it’s not your fault.” Peter starts writing on Steve’s page. Underneath the question he writes out some random number jibber jabber and Steve tries his best to follow.

*

By the end of the class Steve’s actually starting to get it but when he looks at Peter’s page he realizes that since he spent the entire class helping Steve with his work Peter never finished his.  
“Oh god, you didn’t finish your work because of me.” Peter shakes his head and smiles.  
“It’s okay it’ll only take me a minute.” In less than a minute Steve formulates a small plan.  
“Let me make it up to you, and pay you back for helping me not fail math. I’ll buy you lunch today.” Peter looks up hesitantly.  
“Thanks, are you sure though? I can buy my lunch.”  
“I’m sure, and we can sit together at lunches if you want.”  
“That’d be great! I was worried I wouldn’t be able to make any friends.” Steve’s a little taken aback by the blatant friendzoning. Whatever, no one can resist Steve charm. He shakes his head slightly, because that’s how old Steve would’ve thought, from before all the shit. He needs to actually respect people's boundaries.  
“What class do you have before lunch, I’ll show you the way there.”

* 

Finally after struggling through his science class he speed walks his way to one of the two english classes and collapses into a chair when he sees through the doorway that Peter is in there speaking with the teacher. When Peter comes out he has a crease between his eyebrows. When his eyes land on Steve though the stress in his face lessens significantly.  
“Hey, are you okay with eating outside after we get our food?” Peter zips up his backpack and swings it onto his back.  
“Ya that’s fine. So we’ll be going down to the caf first?” Steve cringes.  
“No definitely no, the food is shit. We can just go across the street to shoppers and Subway and buy some stuff.” Peter fumbles in his pocket for a second, in a motion that is downright adorable, then produces a wallet. “Put that thing away, I’m buying remember?” He sighs but obliges. Steve sits up off the chair and swings his bag onto one shoulder and leads the way to the stores.  
When they get to the plaza they head into Shoppers and Steve and Peter walk around for a bit.  
“I’m not eating unless you choose something.” Peter sighs and shakes his head at Steve's pushiness.  
“Fine, I really need a Redbull or a Rockstar or something.” They head over to the fridge and Steve finds the energy drinks.  
“Which one do you want? You could get both, in case you need it later in the day.” Peter smiles up at Steve and swings open the door, taking out a Monster and a Spike instead. “I thought you said you wanted a Redbull?”  
“I’m checking the caffeine.” Peter places the Monster back in the fridge and closes the door. “Do you want to go to Subway now?” When they get to the cash register Steve has a pack of Oreo’s and a Coke. Peter takes all the items from Steve with a strength Steve definitely wasn’t prepared for. “I’m paying, you made sure I didn’t miss all my classes, so if anything I owe you.” When Steve starts pouting Peter turns his back on him and starts handing the items to the cashier whos eyeing them with a look of amusement.  
“I’m paying at Subway then, and I really don’t need those Oreo’s.” Peter ignores him  
“That’ll be 6.23.” Peter hands the girl behind the counter a ten and shoves the change back into his wallet haphazardly. After all the items are in a bag they head out, with Peter in front of Steve.  
“You really didn’t have to do that you know. It’s nice to have a friend, since most of my friends are all old and in University and stuff now.” Peter laughs and hides the frown on his face with his hand.  
“It’s fine it’s fine, like you said, you’ll pay for our subs anyways. And I would’ve ended up buying one of these at some point anyways.” Peter holds up the Spike and smiles at it like he’s finally found water after days in a desert.  
“Let me guess, you’re one of those kids whose entire bloodstream is made up of caffeine and sugar.” Peter’s face goes slightly pink and he starts laughing and nodding.  
“You got me, but how else am I supposed to stay up till one in the morning?” Steve pauses and runs in front of Peter to get a good look at his face.  
“There is no way you stay up past one, you have absolutely no eye bags.” Peter smiles at him and shakes his head.  
“It’s true I’m just blessed, the only way I get eye bags is if I stay up past four for at least three days in a row.” They continue walking and when they get to Subway Steve dos the thing with the door and Peter effectively has to walk under his arm. The door jingles and someone appears from the back room.  
“Welcome to Subway, what can I get for you?” Steve orders himself a footlong then turns to Peter.  
“What kind do you want.” Peter opens his mouth to answer. “And don’t just order the cheapest thing, I’m getting you a footlong anyways.” And closes it. He takes a serious look at the menu and decides on the Italian BMT. They get rung up and Steve orders two drinks and some cookies. When they finally get their sandwiches they go outside and sit on a ledge next to the road and watch the cars go by.  
“So why’d you move here? Hawkins isn’t exactly a destination spot.” Peter laughs a little.  
“My aunt wanted to get out of the area, she didn’t really think it was safe anymore in Queens.” Steve nods.  
“Ya, we got hit pretty hard out here with everything, but it looked really rough over there.” They finish their food and Peter opens his Spike, and chugs the entire thing without coming up for breath. Steve gawks at him for like a hundred years while Peter keeps a completely straight face. It takes a couple seconds but eventually Peter breaks into a smile, then afterwards uncontrollable laughter. The bell rings all the way from the school and the laughter pauses for a second for a shocked expression to cross each others faces, before the laughter started up again. The two of them packed up all their stuff and sprint across the street. Peter goes way faster than Steve expected and he has to sprint to keep up with him.  
“So I’ll see you later?”  
“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand has gone completely numb for the past two hours someone please save me
> 
> ugh, I'm sorry I won't be updating this anymore so you probably don't want to read it.


End file.
